Vileplume
|backcolor= |name='Vileplume' |jname=ラフレシア Rafureshia |image=Vileplume.png |ndex=045 |dexkanto = 045 |dexjohto = 085 |dexhoenn = 090 |dexsinnoh = - |dexcekalos = 107 |ndexprev=Gloom |ndexnext=Paras |evofrom=Gloom |evointo=None |gen=Generation I |pronun= VYE-el-ploom |hp=75 |atk=80 |def=85 |satk=100 |sdef=90 |spd=50 |total=480 |species=Flower Pokémon |type= / |height=3'11" |weight=41.0 lbs. |ability=Chlorophyll Effect Spore (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=50% ♀/50% ♂ |1= }} Vileplume is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Appearance Vileplume is purple in color with red eyes and short limbs. There is also a rafflesia on its head, which is a type of flower known to have a putrid smell. Special abilities Vileplume has the ability Chlorophyll. Chlorophyll allows Vileplume's Speed to rise when the sun is strong. Vileplume are known for their large flower. The flower releases a large amount of pollen in the air when it is flapped. The flapping of the flower can be very loud at times. Evolution Vileplume is one of two evolved forms of Gloom. Gloom evolves into a Vileplume with the use of a Leaf Stone. Anime Appearance Vileplume first made its debut in Holy Matrimony under the ownership of Jessiebelle. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Gloom (Red only) |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Gloom |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Gloom |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Gloom |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Evolve Gloom |rsrarity=None |emerald=Evolve Gloom |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Gloom (FireRed only) |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Gloom |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Gloom |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Gloom |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Gloom (White only) |bwrarity=None }} Side game locations |Snap=River |RSPinball=Evolve Gloom |Trozei=Secret Storage 3, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Gloom |PMD2=Evolve Gloom |Ranger1=Sekra Mountain Range |Ranger2=Chroma Highlands |Ranger3=Canal Ruins, Forest Ruins, Light Ruins |Rumble=Silent Forest }} Pokédex entries | redblue=The larger its petals, the more toxic pollen it contains. Its big head is heavy and hard to hold up.| yellow=Flaps its broad flower petals to scatter its poisonous pollen. The flapping sound is very loud.| gold=It has the world's largest petals. With every step, the petals shake out heavy clouds of toxic pollen.| silver=The bud bursts into bloom with a bang. It then starts scattering allergenic, poisonous pollen.| crystal=By shaking its big petals, it scatters toxic pollen into the air, turning the air yellow.| ruby=Vileplume's toxic pollen triggers atrocious allergy attacks. That's why it is advisable never to approach any attractive flowers in a jungle, however pretty they may be.| sapphire=Vileplume has the world's largest petals. They are used to attract prey that are then doused with toxic spores. Once the prey are immobilized, this Pokémon catches and devours them.| emerald=In seasons when it produces more pollen, the air around a Vileplume turns yellow with the powder as it walks. The pollen is highly toxic and causes paralysis.| firered=Its petals are the largest in the world. It fiendishly scatters allergy-causing pollen from its petals.| leafgreen=The larger its petals, the more toxic pollen it contains. Its big head is heavy and hard to hold up.| diamond=Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen.| pearl=Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen.| platinum=Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen.| heartgold=It has the world's largest petals. With every step, the petals shake out heavy clouds of toxic pollen.| soulsilver=The bud bursts into bloom with a bang. It then starts scattering allergenic, poisonous pollen.| black=Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen.| white=Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen.| |black 2 = Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen. |white 2 = Its petals are the largest in the world. As it walks, it scatters extremely allergenic pollen. }} Origins Vileplume appears to be based on a flower that is bad smelling. Vileplume comes from the words 'vile' meaning disgusting and 'plume' meaning smooth. Trivia *The flower on top of its head is based off a rafflesia, the world's largest flower (found in Asia) that smells like rotting flesh. Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon